The BIG goodbye
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis will get married 2 weeks from now, but today's another important day for her and it's kinda a sad one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **T** **he BIG goodbye**

 **Alison DiLaurentis will get married 2 weeks from now, but today's another important day for her and it's kinda a sad one.**

Now that she will become a wife soon, Alison has to sell her beloved collection of awesome wonderful sex toys.

"Damn it...somehow I'm not sure I can do this. My sex toys are alomst like my children." says Alison as she open the door to the room where she keep all of her sex toys.

There's hundreds of dildos and other erotic sex toys, all clean and shiny on display in the white room.

Alison walk over to her best sex toy, a custom-made luxury rabbit dildo made of real top quality gold.

"You've been a friend on nights when I felt so fucking alone..." says Alison as she gently grab the gold dildo from it's black display-stand and gives the dildo a kiss.

She decides that she will sell all other sex toys and keep this one. It's worth almost 2000 dollars and it would be a pain in her soul to see it become someone else's beloved toy.

Alison starts to slowly put all the other sex toys into big boxes.

5 hours later she's finally put every single sex toy ( aside from the gold dildo, of course ) into boxes.

She put her collection up for sale on eBay for 22.000 dollars.

"My sweet sexy sex toys, so sad to see y'all go to some slut who's not sexy cute me..." says Alison, crying a bit.

The next day.

"Hmm, somebody's placed a bid on my stuff. Interesting. Let's see who has enough money to buy my sex toys." says Alison as she log into her eBay account.

It turns out that the person who wanna buy Alison's collection is a woman who use the nickname 'Black Kitten'.

Alison sends her a message that says "If you're near Rosewood, please meet me at the coffee place known as the Brew by lunch time. Thanks ahead of time from Ali D."

20 minutes later, Alison recieve a reply. It says "I'm from Ravenswood. And I'll see you at the Brew, girl. Love from Black Kitten."

Around lunch time, Alison enter the Brew.

"Hi, are you Ali D...?" says a female voice.

Alison turns around and sees Mandy Amore, captain of Ravenswood High's swim-team.

"Mandy? I remember you. You lost to Emily in the regionals a few years ago. I assume you're Black Kitten." says Alison.

"Yes, me is Black Kitten and I'm glad you remember me. I was mad when Miss Fields beat me, but now it's all fine." says Mandy.

Alison and Mandy takes a seat by a table in the corner.

"So you wanna by my sex toys?" says Alison.

"I sure do. Sex toys are awesome." says Mandy.

"Yeah, they are, but I have a man so I need to sell all of mine." says Alison.

"Please, sell to me. Your collection will get love with me, no doubt about it, Miss DiLaurentis." says Mandy.

"No need to be so fuckin' formal, girl. Just call me Alison, okay? And you're lucky 'cause I will sell to you if you can pay the 22 big ones I ask for." says Alison.

"I can pay the amount. Last year my evil aunt was killed and all her money went to me, not sure why...so I'm kinda rich now." says Mandy.

"That's very cool. Simply pay via and I'll have the sex toys sent to you by the end of the week." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mandy.

Mandy pull out her phone, open her ap and makes the payment right there and then.

"So, payed and done, Alison." says Mandy.

"Thanks. I will ship tomorrow." says Alison and I will be using USP priority so it will get to you as quickly and safe as possible." says Alison.

"Cool." says Mandy.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Are you gonna miss your sex toys?" says Mandy.

"Sure, a little, but I'm going keep one." says Alison.

"Okay. I understand." says Mandy.

"My dildo made of actual godl will stay with me." says Alison.

"I'd love to own that, but I understand that you'll keep it." says Mandy.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I respect that." says Alison.

"Thanks yourself, Alison. You seem so much more nice now than back in high school." says Mandy.

"I know that I used to be a anughty lil' bitch, but I'm mature now." says Alison.

"You truly are." says Mandy.

The next day.

"Goodbye, guys. You and I had so much fun together." says Alison as she close the boxes with her sex toys in.

25 minutes later, a delivery girl brings the 5 boxes out to a USP car.

"I promise that these will get to your friend." says the delivery girl.

"Thanks. I trust you." says Alison.

"What's in these boxes?" says the delivery girl.

"Private things. I can't tell you." says Alison.

"Okay. My job's to deliver things, not dip my nose in people's privacy." says the delivery girl.

"Exactly. Alright, bye." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Hi, Alison." says a sweet voice when Alison drink her coffee at the Brew.

Alison look up and sees Mandy.

"Hi, Mandy." says Alison.

"I recieved the boxes this morning. Thanks so much." says Mandy.

"No problem. I hope my collection can bring ya many hours of sexual pleasure." says Alison.

"I'm sure I'll get a lot of that." says Mandy.

"Good." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Ali, where's all your amazing sex toys?" says Hanna.

"I've sold them." says Alison.

"Why? Those sex toys where your pride and joy." says Hanna.

"True, but I'm soon a married woman so I don't need all those sex toys anymore." says Alison.

"Oh...too bad you didn't sell to me." says Hanna.

"Okay, but you wouldn't been able to pay." says Alison.

"Your sex toys were worth that much?" says Hanna.

"Yes, Han." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"If you want a luxury sex toy, Amore La Bitch sells some." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. You're so cool." says Hanna.

"You're kinda awesome too, that's why Caleb made you his wife." says Alison.

"I guess so." says Hanna.

"Trust me, the man love you and your pussy." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you don't have to worry. Caleb would never leave you and little Nicki alone. He's a loyal man." says Alison.

"I hope you're right." says Hanna.

"I am, for sure." says Alison.

"Did you keep any sex toy?" says Hanna.

"Only my gold dildo." says Alison.

"Makes sense." says Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
